Todo comenzo con una mirada
by yuki-sempai
Summary: Cefiro ha progresando despues de la batalla contra Devoner pero Guru Clef ha estado angustiado ultimamente, ocultando su propio dolor, el sabe bien que no le queda mucho tiempo y ahora mas que nunca desea estar con ella...es un Clef/Umi
1. Chapter 1

Por: sempai-yuki

Qué pasaría si a Guruclef le pasara algo repentinamente, ocurriendo algo jamás visto en Céfiro (pero no solo en Céfiro), que pasaría si marina vuelve a verlo, pero esta vez ¿Ella será su profesora?...... Espero que les guste mi primer finc, clefumi…..

Este finc me surgió en un momento de flojera, disfrútenlo…

Extra del autor: (para las que habían leído esta historia anteriormente)

Este es el mismo capítulo, lo único que hice fue darle unos "retoques", espero que les guste.

Notas del autor:

**(bla)** – acciones pasadas y descripciones (de lo que va pasando)

"**bla"-** pensamientos

**-Bla -** conversación

Capitulo 1: La despedida

Tres largos años han pasado desde que las guerreras mágicas habían salvado Céfiro de la malvada Debonef. Cuando la guerrera mágica del fuego había roto el sello de la corona mágica (símbolo del pilar), dejo en libertad, el mundo prospero y lleno de felicidad que ella conocía. Desde entonces, los cerifianos vivían en paz y armonía, saliendo adelante sin dificultades. Además, reinaba una belleza natural que abarcaba en cada rincón del mundo mágico.

Al atardecer, los aldeanos fueron cordialmente invitados por el mago más poderoso de Céfiro, Guruclef, para festejar el aniversario de la llegada de las guerreras que habían logrado sacar este mundo de las profundidades de la oscuridad, dándole así, su propia luz, con la ayuda de los cerifianos.

Al anochecer, todos entraban al gran palacio (que alguna vez fue su refugio cuando Debonef atacó), en el salón principal disfrutaban de la música, y el ambiente que se creaba era un aroma de alegría combinada con un aire de tristeza por la difunta princesa (esmeralda) que sacrifico su vida por estar con la persona que amaba desde el fondo de su corazón. El ojiazul, entró al salón principal:

-Buenas noches, esta fiesta es para conmemorar a las guerreras que salvaron nuestro reino, con poder y valentía. Por eso, disfruten de esta gran celebración…. – anunciando finalmente, se retira, hacia un balcón cercano, para despejar sus ideas y apreciar la belleza de un hermoso jardín; su aroma era extraño pero atrayente, combinado con el viento soplando entre los arboles con delicadeza. Momentos después, llega Presea inesperadamente, acompañándolo (en sus pensamientos):

-Qué hermoso esta el paisaje, ¿No lo crees? -

-Cierto, antes no se podía contemplar de esta manera –

-Estoy feliz de que haya vuelto a ser como era antes, un mundo lleno de bienestar y felicidad, gracias a las guerreras – suspirándose a sí misma.

-¿Qué harías, si alguno de nosotros ya no est…..? – ….

-Dime…. – preocupada – ¡Guruclef, háblame! "se ha desmayado", ¡París, Caldina¡

Al llegar, ayudaron a la rubia a llevar al joven mago a su recama.

-Presea, te oímos gritar, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Se desmayo, intente despertarlo, pero nada paso -.

Entraron a su cuarto, recostándolo cuidadosamente.

-me quedare a cuidarlo hasta que mejore un poco-

-¿Estás segura?, podríamos ayudarte en algo…..-

-ya les dije que "yo" puedo cuidarlo - les dijo cortadamente.

-de acuerdo "si insistes tanto…"- dejándola con el

La rubia, lo cuidaba sin descanso durante ese tiempo; cuando se acercaba a ponerle una toalla húmeda en la frente, el ojiazul despierta de su profundo sueño (abriendo sus ojos lentamente), felizmente la rubia lo abraza desconsoladamente como si no hubiera nada que los separara, pero en eso, separándose de la rubia:

-...mm... ¿En dónde estoy? - preguntándole extrañado - ¿Qué pasó?...

- en tu cuarto, te desmayaste en el balcón mientras platicábamos... –

-…entonces, no me queda mucho tiempo… – diciéndose a sí mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué te pasa?,-

- por favor, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, te lo prometo – contestándole con la mirada fija en sus ojos (tomándole las manos).

-me preocupo por ti, por eso estoy aquí, contigo, además… – acercándose (poco a poco), hasta estar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, lo besa tiernamente como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad, y al finalizar ese beso (que parecía durar para siempre), el ojiazul se quedó perplejo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, produciéndose un silencio interminable en la recamara, minutos después, contesta uno de los dos rompiendo ese silencio que inundaba su pensamientos:

-…lo lamento….Presea, pero…no puedo corresponderte… -

-… no importa… sabia que me dirías eso… pero no quería aceptarlo, hasta intentarlo… pero… - (ocultando sus repentinas lagrimas).

-perdóname presea, por no corresponderte, tu sabes más que nadie y sabes los motivos perfectamente, pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, siempre te considerare como a una amiga a la cual aprecio muchísimo – (dándole un tierno beso en la frente y abrazándola como a una compañera en la cual podía confiar).

Después de ese momento (casi mágico), la rubia se aleja, para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, y que descanses… - despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches – (recostándose en su cama)

- "… lo lamento, Presea… y a todos los de céfiro… por no poder aguantar más… y no poder estar con ustedes más tiempo… lo lamento…." – siendo sus últimos pensamientos…

A la mañana siguiente, Presea estaba con un ánimo alegre, dirigiéndose al cuarto del ojiazul para entregarle ciertos deberes.

-Clef, ¿Estás despierto?- (tocando la puerta).

Pero escucha sollozos dentro del cuarto, preocupada entra al escucharlos, viendo a todos tristes y deprimidos, buscando respuestas de lo que había ocurrido pero, no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar lo "inevitable"; viendo al mago más poderoso de céfiro, muerto y sin vida, preguntándoles el motivo (sollozando), y solo Scott se respondió:

-murió por una enfermedad incurable que se propago cuando Debonef atacó Céfiro –.

–entonces, ¿Por qué no encontraron una cura, habían pasado 3 años, debía haber alguna cura…? – Reclamándole con brusquedad.

-la enfermedad no se pudo detectar, hasta hoy… lo lamento… - disculpándose con la rubia.

– no importa, hiciste lo que pudiste, la que debería disculparse, soy yo, lamento mi brusquedad, Scott y a todos –.

Todo habitante de Céfiro sollozaba por el gran mago que marco su vida, y su país, el ojiazul hizo tantas cosas que ningún aldeano haría con magia (o mejor dicho, no había ningún mago comparado con el ojiazul); todos se despidieron de ese gran y poderoso mago, que incluso cambio la vida de Céfiro (incluyendo a las rubias gemelas y a cierta peli azulada).

Continuará…

Sempai-yuki: hola, espero que les haya gustado, cuando lo hice me puse muy triste pero a la vez me emocione muchísimo …. Dejen reviews (positivos o negativos)…. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido…. Sayonara….


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaio…

Como están, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en especial a las más fieles fans de esta pareja.

Además, si han llegado hasta aquí, es porque:

1) Les gusto mi fanfic.

2) Quiere ver lo que le pasa al joven mago.

3) O simplemente no tienen nada mejor que hacer…

Si leen esto, es porque alguna de las tres opciones es correcta… n_n …

Menos blabla y mas acción……

Así que empezamos……

Notas del autor:

**(bla)** – acciones pasadas y descripciones (de lo que va pasando)

"**bla"-** pensamientos

**-Bla –** conversación

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida…

En el mundo real, las guerreras, estaban reunidas de nuevo en la torre de Tokio, divirtiéndose por el festejo de su quinto encuentro, en donde se conocieron por primera vez. Lucy y Anahi compraban algunas golosinas (alegres y felices); mientras, Marina las esperaba a ambas (recargada en un barandal de la torre), contemplando el cielo azul, cubierto con el sol resplandeciendo cada rincón de sus pensamientos; recordando esos momentos maravillosos que había pasado en Céfiro, y arrepintiéndose por no haberle dicho a cierta persona, lo mucho que lo quería… y al recordarlo, la ojiazul, siente punzadas que la desgarraban por dentro cada vez, provocándole un desmayo repentino. Cuando regresaban ambas chicas, vieron a Marina tirada en el suelo (desmayada), no dudaron en ayudarla, llevándola a un hospital cercano…

Después de unas horas, la ojiazul, despertándose (lentamente) de su profundo sueño, viendo a sus amigas:

-…nn…. ¿Qué paso, chicas?, ¿Qué hago aquí?... – preguntándoles (un poco extrañada por lo ocurrido).

-¿no lo recuerdas?, te desmayaste cuando estábamos en la torre…,¿Qué fue lo que te paso?...- preguntándole la pelirroja a con interés (pero a la vez con preocupación).

-cuando comprábamos, te veías bien, ¿Por qué te desmayaste?...- preguntaba la ojiverde.

-no lo sé chicas, cuando estaba esperándolas, recordaba algo y……..- detuviendose por un momento, de lo ocurrido… (Empezaba a llorar al recordar ese momento que la inundaba por completo en la tristeza…) preocupando a sus amigas, más de lo que ya estaban.

-Marina que te pasa, ¿Por qué lloras?...- preguntándole la pelirroja preocupada aun mas.

-no lo sé, sentí como si alguien (importante) que conozco, le hubiera pasado algo… pero no sé que es, es confuso… -

-no te preocupes Marina, de seguro es algo, no puede pasarle a alguien así de repente (preocupada)… -

-toma un poco de té, te calmara un poco- le decía la ojiverde.

-de seguro no fue nada, tal vez fue porque no comiste bien-.

-si puede ser, gracias chicas…. "pero por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de llorar, ¿Qué habrá pasado en estos momento…?…"-.

Aunque Marina les dijo a sus amigas que no se preocupara, ambas no podían dejar de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga…

Mientras que en ese mismo instante, una pareja de recién casados (los Niimura) vivía felizmente en Osaka, y la señora (cabello color blanco, ojos color purpura y muy bella físicamente), estaba embarazada, y faltaba poco para que diera a luz a su bebe. Cuando caminaba por su casa, sintió contracciones dolorosas, que su esposo tuvo que llevarla rápidamente al hospital...

Ya en el hospital, los doctores la llevaban a la sala de urgencias para que empezaran con el parto, y su esposo la acompaño en el momento más especial de su vida (ver a su hijo (a) por primera vez…). Los familiares fueron avisados por la pareja de la señora, y todos ansiaban ver a la feliz pareja… mientras, tuvieron que esperar en la sala de espera. Después de horas de paciencia, la señora por fin sale de la sala de urgencias con su querido esposo. Llevan a la señora a su respectivo cuarto para que descanse, y para su sorpresa, ve un cuarto lleno de regalos, flores de felicitación, entre otras cosas. Además, la familia estaba ahí, felicitándola y abrazándola (casi asfixiándola…), pero estaban felices, luego, le preguntaban si era niño o niña, y para orgullo del señor anuncio que fue un niño… y todos gritando de alegría por el acontecimiento. Minutos después, llega la enfermera con el recién nacido en brazos, dándoselo a la madre para que lo pudiera alimentar…todos emocionados, querían darle un nombre al nuevo miembro de la familia, y los padres llegaron a una conclusión clara, luego del debate que tenía la familia, la señora:

-se llamara Clef- anuncio finalmente.

-tienes razón querida, Clef es un hermoso nombre, asi se llamara- diciéndole felizmente.

-Qué extraño nombre, ¿Por qué lo escogieron?-pregunto la cabeza de la familia con curiosidad.

-no lo sabemos, simplemente nos llego a la mente, es como si hubiera tenido este nombre anteriormente… "ha de ser el destino… probablemente…".- diciendo ambos al mismo tiempo "como si estuvieran sincronizados el uno con el otro… (Eso sí es amor)".

-oh, de acuerdo, (su motivo es extraño, pero aun así ellos son los padres, y no puedo oponerme…)- diciendo no muy satisfecha…

Pero en realidad, no importa que nombre se le ponga a un bebé, lo único que importa es que este felíz, sano y este rodeado por toda su familia que tanto lo quiere…

Continuará….

Lo sé, lo sé, a poco jamás se les pasó por la cabeza que el mago más poderoso de Céfiro, reencarnara en un simple ser humano, sin magia, ni poderes… además, cuando llevaban a clef con su mamá, se veía tan lindo de bebé……. O o O…… kawaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!…..

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento por no haberlo subido antes, es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo y no sabía cómo continuarle………

Me despido y que se la pasen bien en este fin de semana…..

Hasta el próximo capítulo……..

Mattane!!!!!!...


	3. Chapter 3

Ohaio again……

Espero que les guste…

Gomenasai, por no haber subido el cap. 2 un poco más rápido, y por eso subiré el cap. 3, espero que les guste…

Nota extra del autor:

"Mi historia es mi historia", también les recuerdo que soy nueva en esto, y lo más probable es que encuentren errores en mi historia, pero aun así, es mi historia, y por eso lo escribo como lo escribo, no me pidan perfección, en realidad nadie es perfecto en la vida. Pero eso sí, acepto cualquier sugerencia o comentario, para mejorar mi redacción.

Por eso, dejen reviews, para saber su opinión sobre la historia. Si no quieren dejar comentarios, no importa.

Si quieren leerlo, que bien, y si no quieren, pues también. Yo no obligo a nadie a leer mi historia (aunque claro, los personajes no son míos, sino de CLAMP).

Notas del autor:

**(bla)** – acciones pasadas y descripciones (de lo que va pasando)

"**bla"-** pensamientos

**-Bla –** conversación

Capitulo 3: Reencuentro Inesperado

En una gran mansión, sonaba el despertador por todo el cuarto, una chica bastante peculiar, Marina Ryuzaki; despertaba un poco adolorida de la espalda y con unos ánimos que no la dejaban levantarse por completo. Al ver la hora que era, se apresuraba para bañarse, y cambiarse (poniéndose una blusa blanca de botones, una falda gris (hasta las rodillas), tacones, una bata blanca y sus lentes, además de agarrarse el cabello con un pasador en forma de media luna, también muy bien maquillada) a una velocidad casi inimaginable, al terminar bajó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno (solo dos rebanadas de pan untadas en mermelada), marchándose rápidamente sin necesidad de recoger su casa…

Han pasado 17 años desde los acontecimientos ocurridos (la muerte repentina de Guruclef, el repentino desmayo de Marina y además, una nueva vida empezó a surgir…), todos había seguidos sus propias metas y sueños:

Lucy, se había convertido en una chef, trabajando en el más prestigioso restaurante de Tokio; Anahí en la científica más solicitada en su país, por haber encontrado curas para enfermedades casi imposibles de remediar; y Marina, terminando su doctorado, se convirtió en la profesora de medicina más respetada de su propia universidad… (Además, de haber concluido sus clases de esgrima y ser la mejor de ahí….), a sus 5 años enseñando (en realidad, Marina tiene 34 años)…

Al llegar a la universidad, Marina estaba feliz de dar otro año más en la Universidad más prestigiada del país. Todos los alumnos caminaban por todas partes, platicando, haciendo los nuevos planes de estudio, organizando los eventos culturales para las fechas festivas más próximas, estaban entusiasmados porque querían aprender y divertirse, la ojiazul caminaba por la entrada y fue bien recibida por sus ex alumnos, saludando cordialmente a sus alumnos (y viceversa), (hasta parecía como si nunca hubieran vacaciones, los alumnos siempre estaban enérgicos…), se podría decir que era "perfecta".

Cuando llego a la entrada de uno de los edificios, Marina ve a una compañera suya (la profesora: Kaho Mizuki de "Sakura Card Captor") teniendo dificultades al acomodar una pancarta de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso, y la ojiazul va auxiliarla, al subir las escaleras se acomoda tomando un material para acomodarlo, y escuchando:

-¿Por qué me tuvieron que dejar este trabajo?, es demasiado, no sé si vaya a terminarlo a tiempo…- diciéndose a sí misma.

-¿Mizuki?, dejame ayudarte, en estos momentos no tengo nada pendiente-.

-¿en serio?, muchas gracias Marina-diciéndole con lagrimas en los ojos.

-sí, sí, pero deja de llorar o no acabaremos a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-si-.

Y así ambas, pintaron la pancarta, además de ponerle unos recortes de periódico e imágenes; después de varios minutos, timbra para anunciar la entrada a las clases, y la ojiazul se sorprende tanto que por poco se cae de las escaleras:

-¿te encuentras bien?, por poco te caes-.

-sí, estoy bien - diciéndole con una sonrisa.

Cuando vuelve a reincorporarse al la escalera, la ojiazul ve a alguien aproximándose con rapidez, sin lograr distinguirlo:

-Kaho-sensei, ¿Conoce a ese alumno?- preguntando curiosamente.

-no, jamás lo había visto, de seguro es de nuevo ingreso - le dijo calmadamente.

-puede ser…- lo miraba fijamente (aun sin distinguirlo) sin perder ningún movimiento… - podría ser…. Ahhhhhh!!!!-

Marina sin darse cuenta había perdido el equilibrio (en la escalera) y había caído desde una altura muy peligrosa, cerrando sus ojos por el miedo que recorría cada rincón de su ser.

Cuando por fin sintió que estaba en tierra firme, abrió sus ojos para ver lo que había ocurrido:

-no puede ser…, estoy viva-.

-te encuentras bien, ¿no te lastimaste? – diciéndole (mientras bajaba por las escaleras.).

-sí, estoy bien…-.

De repente, la ojiazul escucho un gemido que la hacía temblar; buscaba de donde provenían y finalmente encuentra el origen de esos ruidos:

-auhhhh (gimiendo), ¿podrías quitarte de encima?, por favor… - diciéndole el joven con dificultad.

-lo lamento, no sabía que estabas ahí… "porque no me di cuenta, ahora va a detestarme…"- diciéndole al joven que estaba tirado en el suelo (boca abajo).

-déjame ayudarte- diciéndole (con la mano extendida).

-gracias-

Cuando el joven tomo (con dificultad) su mano, la ojiazul lo levanto (con fuerza), quedando frente a frente con el joven (el uno con el otro). Marina estaba sorprendida, no podía articular ninguna palabra (ni siquiera podía respirar), estaba perdida en sus ojos, en su cautiva mirada. Era evidente, estaba viendo, al joven que quería ver con todas sus fuerzas, realmente era él mago que había cautivado (durante una temporada) su vida, era el mago más poderoso de Cefiro, Guruclef…………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Marina no podía creerlo, estaba viendo (con sus propios ojos) a Guruclef, ahí, junto a ella. Tantas preguntas se originaban…

-"No, no puede ser, es Guruclef. Es imposible, se supone que nadie de Céfiro podía pasar a este mundo, a menos que fuera llamado por el pilar, no puede ser entonces… ¿Por qué esta aquí?, ¿para qué habrá venido a nuestro mundo…?... "- todas y cada una, surgían en un santiamén, pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta…

Cuando estaban ambos tomados de las manos, mirándose tiernamente. La profesora Kaho los interrumpe, poniendo a los dos sonrojados (la ojiazul sonrojada por el joven y el joven solo un poco sonrojado…).

-disculpen ¿acaso se conocen?, como los vi tan juntos pensé que se conocían…- diciéndoles (con curiosidad).

-Cla… claro que no, cómo crees jamás en mi vida lo había visto – le dijo (mintiéndole…).

-cierto, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien tan fea, además… (mirándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada un poco picara) pesa demasiado, parece hipopótamo… - dijo el joven burlonamente.

-¿cómo me llamaste?- preguntaba la ojiazul (con una vena que se le notaba demasiado en la frente) furiosa.

-ya me escuchaste, Señorita Hipopótamo – diciéndole divertidamente.

Marina hizo un berrinche (que no hacía desde que era pequeña), y por poco se agarraba de golpes al joven; si no hubiera sido por la profesora Kaho, hubiera terminado como polvo (por las garras de la ojiazul).

-ya suéltame Kaho, me tranquilizare… - diciéndole con dificultad.

-pero por favor, marina ya no vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste-.

-de acuerdo- respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse.

-disculpe profesora, sabe ¿cómo puedo llegar a este salon? – preguntaba el joven a Kaho.

- es fácil, solo sigue derecho por el pasillo, y gira hacia la izquierda rumbo a las escaleras de emergencia, ahí lo encontrarás -.

-gracias profesora-.

Antes de que se fuera, se dirigió con la ojiazul para entregarle algo.

-esto es para usted, profesora que lo disfrute – despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

-¿un dulce?, ¿y esto para qué es?- le preguntaba al joven que iba entrando al edificio.

-es para que se le quite lo amargada (jeje) – diciéndole con una carcajada mientras entraba a su salón.

-pero como se atreve a decirme vieja, no lo soporto…, pero aun así… - diciéndose a sí misma con la mirada pérdida en el caramelo - …lo quiero…-.

-dijiste algo Marina, juraría haber escuchado… - decía pícaramente la otra profesora.

-no, no como crees debió ser tu imaginación, ja,ja – mintiéndole.

-de acuerdo, recuerda que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz- diciéndole misteriosamente.

-¿a qué te refieres? –

-nada, no me hagas caso. Me tengo que ir, se me olvido que tenía que entregar unos archivos pendientes, te veré en donde siempre, ¿te acuerdas?-.

-si lo recuerdo-.

-entonces, hasta luego-.

-hasta luego…-

Cuando la profesora Kaho se fue, Marina no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, se quedo hay parada por un momento, sumida en sus preguntas sin respuesta, pero en ese momento le surgió de repente otra pregunta:

-ahora, ¿Qué hare?, ¿Qué debería decirle…?... - .

Continuará….

Perdón por no haberles dicho antes, usaré personajes de CLAMP, pero los personajes principales si son de Rayearth, si encuentran personajes que no sean de Rayearth, no se confundan, simplemente son personajes alternos (o secundarios) que afectaran, conforme transcurre la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, me encanto por que se conocieron de una forma tan extraña, bueno, me despido ahora si…n_n…(pero no para siempre).

Nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo…

Sayorana...


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de leer se me olvido mencionarles anteriormente que van a encontrar algunos personajes de distintas series de CLAMP como personajes secundarios pero influirán en la historia dependiendo de la situación. Además traeré momentos inolvidables que se lograron apreciar tanto en el anime como en el manga (esto es para las nostálgicas). Y para concluir les anunciaré que me baso solo del anime aunque actualmente estoy leyendo el manga. A las (los) que no les guste lo que acabo de mencionar están libres de irse.

Atte: yukisempai

-bla – conversación

Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: el joven y pequeño hechicero (hablando literalmente) ha fallecido por un veneno que fue esparcido por Devonair en la última batalla que tuvieron las guerreras. Todos estaban tristes por la sorpresiva noticia y en especial la gemela de Presea que aun no lograba asimilar lo que había ocurrido pero lo que no sabían los cerifianos era que esto solo era el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Lo que sigue si y a la vez no es parte del resumen:

Cap. 4: un día difícil (parte 1)

Han pasado ya 17 años desde ese triste (para los cefirianos) y dichoso acontecimiento que inundo a la familia Niimura al llegar un nuevo integrante. Clef era el nombre que le habían puesto la feliz pareja a su hijo. La madre era esbelta de piel clara, ojos purpura y una larga cabellera blanca que abarcaba toda su espalda era tan bella que parecía no ser de ese mundo tenia un aire místico que la rodeaba y el padre fuerte, imponente y valeroso no había otra forma de describir a esta magnifica familia.

Hoy era su día, por fin iría a la escuela mas prestigiosa de Tokio; tanto leer, estudiar y noches en vela han valido la pena además de haber presentado por 3ª vez el examen de admisión por fin, había sido admitido en esa escuela pero después recordó una promesa que había hecho cuando tenia 10 años.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Prométeme que volverás Clef – le decía la niña a su amigo con una cara deprimida y triste, no quería que su amigo se mudara habían vivido tantos momentos juntos incluso construyeron su casa en el árbol._

_-Te lo prometo, pero antes de irme quisiera darte esto -_

_-¿Qué es?- le preguntaba felizmente mientras le daba una pequeña caja azul con un listón purpura._

_-pero no lo abras hasta que me marche- _

_-de acuerdo - le decía con una voz tan tierna la pequeña._

_Y a lo lejos de la casa del árbol en donde estaban se escucho:_

_-Clef ya es hora de irnos – _

_-ya voy – le decía a lo lejos._

_- si me quedo mas tiempo…- le decía a su amiga mientras bajaba del árbol siendo sorprendido por un dulce beso en la mejilla, no fue difícil ya que era mas alta que el._

_-…la despedida será mas dolorosa – finalizando con un sonrojo que abarcaba todo su rostro._

_- jaja te ves tan lindo sonrojado – le decía mientras se burlaba de su amigo._

_- me voy –_

_- pero que le pasa…- murmuraba al dirigirse a su casa donde lo esperaban sus papas. _

_- se nota que no aguantas ni una broma Clef – le decía la pequeña al oído. _

_- pero que…que haces caminando a mi lado, pensé que te quedarías en la casa del árbol –_

_-quería fastidiarte un rato más y además no es divertido jugar en una casa vacía – _

_-entonces en todo este tiempo que he sido yo para ti –_

_-mi dolor de cabeza jeje –_

_-oye –_

_-es broma, es broma –_

_Después de un rato divertido que pasaron juntos empieza a oscurecer. _

_- será mejor que nos demos prisa, si corremos llegaremos mas pronto – le decía tomándolo de la mano para llegar mas pronto a casa –_

_Al llegar a la casa de Clef donde esperaban sus papas ambos recibieron una regañada por a ver llegado tan tarde._

_-por que tardaron tanto llevábamos tiempo esperándote –_

_-me perdí y me encontré a mi amiga en el camino – _

_-otra vez, ya es la 5ª vez en esta semana –_

_-creo que esto es un adiós –_

_-así parece pero no lo veas como un adiós-_

_-por que –_

_-por que nos volveremos a ver ¿no?, algún día de estos –_

_-entonces un "hasta luego" será suficiente –_

_-si por ahora – le decía mientras lo abrazaba con tantas que le faltaba el aire._

_-ya terminaste de despedirte, es hora-_

_-si mama ya voy- _

_-ya te llaman mejor sube o te dejaran –_

_-quieres que me dejen verdad –_

_- si te digiera que si sonaría muy egoísta no crees-_

_-tienes razón – le decía mientras se reían de lo que se decían._

_Ya en el auto con sus papas le dice algo a su amiga antes de irse._

_-si vuelvo promete que me esperaras y que juntos entraremos a la misma universidad –_

_-¡te lo prometo! – le gritaba a Clef mientras el auto de sus padres se perdía de vista _

_Mientras se dirigía a su casa recordó la caja azul que le había dado su amigo._

_-me pregunto que habrá dentro – se decía a si misma mientras quitaba el listón purpura que adornaba la caja._

_-bobo no tenías que hacer esto pero muchas gracias - decía mientras abrazaba un pequeño conejito blanco y sujetando en una de sus manos una pequeña tarjeta que decía:_

"_para una gran persona y amiga:_

_Hace tiempo siempre me contabas que querías tener una mascota y siempre te seguía a escondidas para ver que mascota deseabas hasta que un día te descubrí en una tienda que tenia este conejito pero no podían vendértelo porque era un recién nacido y tenia que estar con su madre por unos meses. Cuando por fin llegó el día que te podían vender este conejito te dijeron que ya lo habían vendido y tu triste por lo que te dijeron fuiste conmigo a contármelo pero ese día me sentía tan deprimido, tenia tantas ganas de contarte que el conejito que vendieron era el mismo que había comprado para dártelo este día._

_Por eso mil disculpas por no haberte contado nada se supone que para eso son los amigos para contarse todo pero esta vez tuve que aguantar hasta hoy. _

_Atte. Clef_

_Posdata:_

_Espero que me perdones por que cuando vuelva serás mi pretexto je je, es broma._

_Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños adelantado. Que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad en tu día mi querida amiga Presea. " _

Fin (por ahora) del Cap. 4: un día difícil (parte 1)

Espero que les halla gustado en realidad me había quedado atorada pero ya me desatore jeje.

Cualquier comentario de su parte será bien recibido.

Me despido por ahora pero volveré jeje.


End file.
